Yemoja (Smite)
|-|Default= |-|Golden= |-|Healing Water= |-|Toxic Current= Summary Every river must have its beginning, and that beginning is Yemoja. The Goddess of the Ogun River is mother to the Yoruba pantheon, and from her floodwaters sprang the first mortals. This earned her the name “One whose children are like the fish in the sea.” She is the mistress of all rivers and the eternal guardian of the ancient mysteries of life itself. Fishermen and sailors seek her blessings, for she is the protector of all who travel on water. Mothers-to-be ask for her aid, for she is the patron spirit of women and governs everything pertaining to the feminine – especially childbirth. After all, who better than the mother of all life to oversee its continuation? As such, she considers herself the caretaker of all that lives. She cares deeply for all of her children, be they mortal or god, comforting them and cleansing them of their sorrows. At Yemoja's blessed touch, wounds are healed and sickness is cured. But even her kindness has its limits and should she be roused to anger, she becomes as violent and as destructive as the most turbulent of floodwaters. All who would dare stand against her are swept aside by her roaring fury. To challenge Yemoja is to challenge the river itself. But like the rivers, Yemoja has ever followed her own course. She keeps to her spheres of influence and attends only those who seek out her blessings. Content in her solitude, she has maintained her distance from the affairs of the gods, for war does not interest her and she has power enough to suit her. But the advent of Olorun has changed things and even rivers must turn with the will of the heavens. And now, as her children cry out for aid, the river rises and Yemoja rises with it. Yoruba deities are known as Orishas, they are the intermediates between humans and the supernatural. Each Orisha has a specific domain that they oversee and the Yoruba Orisha of Rivers is caring, wise, and powerful. Yemoja is a goddess of many other things besides just water, and a few of those things such as crystals or the moon have also be adapted into her design. She is also wearing cowrie shells, which serve as an aquatic symbol as well as one of prosperity and wealth. She is elegant yet strong. She looks defensive but not overly armored. She clearly looks like she has the mastery of water and the intent to protect those dear to her. Yemoja’s healing powers will play a key role on the battleground, as well as in the SMITE storyline. Although Olorun might make his way to the lost gods, he would not have the power to restore them to their previous powers. Only Yemoja could accomplish such a feat. Powers and Stats Tier: At least High 4-C, possibly Low 2-C Name: Yemoja, Goddess of Rivers Origin: SMITE Gender: Female Age: Thousands if not millions of years old Classification: Deity, African/Yoruba Goddess, Goddess of the Ogun River, Goddess of Rivers Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1, 2 and 4), Water Manipulation, Light Manipulation (Via Moonstrike, has power over the moon and can call upon its power to damage her enemies), Life Manipulation (Controls the life-giving powers of the water), Healing (Via Mending Waters for her allies), Divine Magic, Resurrection (Can use her powers to resurrect dead gods), Creation and Crystal Manipulation (Can create magical crystals to use magic), Telekinesis (Causes the crystals she can summon to float around her), Power Bestowal (Can restore gods from regular to pantheon leaders to their full power and is the only one capable of doing so), Statistics Amplification (Via Riptide, for herself and her allies), Barrier Creation (Via Mending Waters, for herself and her allies), Dimensional Travel (Once Olorun's messenger reached her she immediately left the mortal realm and went to where Olorun and his group where in the Underworld) Attack Potency: At least Large Star level, possibly Universe level+ (She is the only being within SMITE that can restore the deceased gods to their full power, including gods like Zeus) Speed: Massively FTL+ (When she received the call from Olorun when he was in the Underworld she immediately appeared to help him and his team) Lifting Strength: Unknown, likely Stellar Striking Strength: Unknown, likely Stellar to Universal+ Durability: Universe level+ (Can endure strikes from other powerful gods) Stamina: Unknown Range: Planetary (She has stated that she has the power to flood the continents in her wrath, also stated that she can bring life cleansing waters to a dying world) Standard Equipment: Her crystals, Starter/Core Items Intelligence: Likely Extremely High (Is considered a wise goddess) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Omi:' Yemoja does not use Mana and only her Ultimate has a Cooldown. Yemoja uses Omi to cast spells. She starts with 7 and can earn up to 10. Yemoja gains 1 Omi (+.01 per level) every 5 seconds and Cooldown Reduction increases Omi regeneration. Yemoja's Basic Attack healing only affects gods and does not proc item effects. *'Bouncing Bubble:' Yemoja tosses out a bubble that bounces twice, dealing damage and slowing enemies by 30% before exploding into smaller bubbles that deal 50% damage. Enemies hit by both bubble bounces take 50% damage on the second hit. **'Moonstrike:' Yemoja calls upon the Moon to deal damage to enemies below. The inner strike is the largest, dealing full damage and stunning all enemies and enemy structures hit. *'Mending Waters:' Yemoja sends out a wave of water that damages all enemies it passes through, dealing extra unmitigated damage to their shields. Once the wave reaches an ally it bounces to all nearby allies healing and shielding them for 3s. *'Riptide:' Yemoja creates a water ring that Knocks Up everyone that enters it. Allies are pushed further and gain both Movement Speed and Protections for 3s. Enemies go a shorter distance and are Slowed. After entering a ring you are briefly locked out of entering another. Yemoja can place the ring at a maximum distance to reverse the direction. *'River's Rebuke:' Yemoja unleashes her full power creating two large walls of water that block enemy movement and projectiles. After a delay the river cascades down, damaging, trembling and slowing enemies. Yemoja gains a buff to her Omi regeneration while she is in the river field that lingers briefly after she leaves it. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:SMITE Category:Game Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Water Users Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Light Users Category:Gods Category:Characters Category:Immortals Category:Tier 2 Category:Video Game Characters Category:Healers Category:Healing Users Category:Energy Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Crystal Users Category:Dimensional Travel Users